1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to multi-cluster processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing portability and performance of electronic devices have led to introduction of processors having a multi-cluster to reduce power consumption of the electronic devices.
An example model, which uses the multi-cluster, is a switching model. In the switching model, if power is supplied to all multi-cores included in the cluster during an operation, power consumption may be excessive.